Ryu VS Po
Description Street Fighter vs Kung Fu Panda which young good powerful martieux artist will win Interlude Wiz: Street Fighter and Kung Fu Panda are awesome franchises with awesome fighters Boomstick: And we will be pitting the strongest and most heroic fighters against each other like Ryu the wandering martieux artist ''' Wiz: And Po the Dragon Warrior '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Ryu Wiz: Born in Japan Ryu Hoshi was abandoned at a young age by his parents and was adopted soon after by the Mysterious Master Gouken Boomstick: Gouken raised Ryu and dedicated his life to Martieux arts Ryu was a strong student and trained hard for the next two decades with Gouken ' Wiz: Ryu was joined in training by Ken Masters and the two became great friends and rivals all seemed fine until one day a dark figure with Red hair showed up at Goukens dojo and challenged him to a fight which Gouken emerged the victor '''Boomstick: This figure was in fact Akuma the evil brother of Gouken who Ryu would battle many times throughout his martieux arts career ' Wiz: Gouken trained them in the Ansatuken known as the Assassin's fist which was originally designed to kill but Gouken's take on of the style designed for fighting purposes only Gouken was later killed by Akuma in his dojo 'Boomstick: In which Akuma showed his secret talent as a fingerprint artist ' Wiz: Anyways Ryu went on to fight in the World Warrior tournament and has many moves the Shoryuken is a powerful uppercut that sends an opponent flying In the sky it is his most powerful attack 'Boomstick: The Hadouken is a ki blast and is a signature attack of Ryu's this attack can damage foes greatly Ryu can fire several of these blasts at once ' Wiz: The Tatusumaki Senpukayu is a Attack where Ryu can glide over projectiles while spinning his legs round like a powerful helicopter and Joudan Sokutogeri is an attack where he straight kicks an opponent it is powerful enough to cause them to bounce off walls 'Boomstick: And it has a really funny name ' Wiz: Ryu entered the World Warrior Tournament and defeated 9 combatants before taking on the champion Sagat which beat him up but Ryu then split his freakin' chest open and nearly killed him thus winning the tournament '''Boomstick: This event unlocked the power of the Satsui No Hado this energy is powerful but extremely addictive and dark while he can use it to enhance his attacks it can overwhelm him Wiz: Ryu then becomes Evil Ryu when he gives into the power of the Satsui No Hado this grants him deadly power and he becomes much harder to beat but the form doesn't grant him complete control of his actions and isn't that focused Evil Ryu can also use the Raging Demon attack and teleport while dodging attacks Boomstick: Although Akuma tried to Control Ryu the warrior used Gouken's teachings and took on a form of light known as SUPER RYU! Wiz: Actually it is called the Power of Nothingness Boomstick: That's a stupid named ''' Wiz: The Power of Nothingness grants Ryu nearly unlimited focus in battle and truly draw upon light attacks Ryu can increase his attacks to produce massive blue energy blasts '''Boomstick: It still sounds weird Wiz: Ryu is a powerful warrior and is determined to beat anyone he fights he also is pretty confident in himself as a fighter Boomstick: Ryu is tough enough to dodge bullets at point blank range defeated supreme warrior Seth survive being impaled smash a skyscraper in Evil Ryu form launch powerful energy beams in the Power of Nothingness form and beat Sagat and Ken Wiz: However, he has lost a number of matches against Akuma Oro M.Bison and Ken due to his inability to contain the Satsui No Hado in battle which can confuse him and limit his potential Boomstick: However with his fighting skill and raw power Ryu is an unstoppable warrior who you would not want to annoy ''' Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior Po '''Spoiler Alert: This biography contains Spoilers to Kung Fu a Panda 3 if you don't want to be spoiled skip this bio Wiz: In a humble panda village two decades Locus was born into peace and prosperity everything was perfect for the little guy his mother and father cared for him dearly Boomstick: However, one day The Tyrant Lord Shen attacked the panda village with an army of wolves killing most of the inhabitants Shen was angry due to a prophecy saying that a panda would defeat him ''' Wiz: The Young panda was saved by his father Li and he and his mother fled knowing that Shen was closing in Locus's Mother hid him in a radish basket and drove the attackers away who then killed her Locus made his way to the Valley of Peace where he was adopted by Mr Ping '''Boomstick: Mr Ping was a restaurant owner and fed Po and looked after him for the next twenty years the Panda constantly eating Po eventually went to a Tournament to determine who was to be the Dragon Warrior Wiz: Po who was late to the Event broke into it using some fireworks right in front of the Great Master Oogawy who was about to choose the warrior he then chose Po who trained to become the Dragon though Master Shifu and the Furious Five wanted to be rid of him Boomstick: But Soon after the former student of Shifu Tai Lung broke out of prison and made his way to Valley of Peace wanting to claim the Dragon Scroll that Po had obtained ' Wiz: Tai Lung beat his way through The Furious Five and Shifu leaving Po the only one left to Defeat Tai Lung through the use of his cunning unpredictability and skill Po beat the warrior using the powerful move the Wuxi Finger Hold '''Boomstick: Po became the most famous Master in all of China and Shifu sent him to defeat Shen who had returned along with the Five ' Wiz: Po battled the Peacock and destroyed his cannons while learning of his Parents and after mastering Inner Peace defeated Shen who tried to kill him but Po dodged his attack leaving the Tyrant to die under his own weapon '''Boomstick: Po then became even more stronger and Shifu went to instruct him in Chi however Po had no idea how to use it seriously your the Dragon Warrior live up to your name will you! Wiz: After finding Li Po returned to the rebuilt Panda village and battled the Chi master Kai along with his family and friends and in a brutal Battle the two ended up in the Spirit Realm fighting viciously Po mastered Chi with his family and companions and defeated Kai then went with Oogway who said he was the true Dragon Warrior Boomstick: Po then left the Spirit Realm and trained his fellow masters and friends in Chi technique while enjoying peace and propserity ' Wiz: - Sniffs Oh Po was a remarkable warrior and and brave master he was an absolute Master of Kung Fu Especially his own style Panda style which focuses on solid attacks along with unpredictability and taunting '''Boomstick: Po utilises his entire body as a weapon he can use his hands to deadly Lightning fast punches uppercuts and jabs to deal light and quick damage to Opponents ' Wiz: Using his signature move Feet of Fury Po can kick dozens of foes at once it is especially effective if the enemy is hit in the upper body he can use it along with his punches to deal a powerful combo of attacks '''Boomstick: Despite his need to go on a diet Po is very acrobatic he can perform several flips somersaults and roll out of the way of hundreds of attacks with ease all within mere moments Wiz: Po can use unpredictability and improvisation as his greatest weapon he is an expert of using objects and his surroundings to aid his techniques and overwhelm his Opponents Boomstick: And use taunting like a certain pink idiot we all know ' Wiz: Ok all Dan jokes aside Po's taunting is very effective he uses it to annoy his foes and cause them to unleash their full fury in which he dodges their attacks and smacks them and punches them this technique has effectively exhausted his opponents in multiple circumstances '''Boomstick: Po is a master of Inner Peace and this means he can show unlimited focus while in a fight and not get distracted by any moves ' Wiz: Po also is very durable and can survive being punched kicked and beaten several times due to his panda biology which allows him to take several blows during the course of a battle '''Boomstick: Po also is a master of Chi and can unleash Gigantic Chi Blasts and create portals in and out of the Spirit Realm with Oogway's staff as well as use it as a weapon Wiz: Po's most signature attack is the Wuxi Finger hold a move where he grabs the Opponents hand and holds up his middle finger pushing it down causes the opponent to be sent to the Spirit Realm or be totally annihilated Boomstick: Po also has skill using weapons like swords to parry blows and using rubble as weapon to attack foes Wiz: Po can also use the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself to send himself to the Spirit Realm and give him self an advantage over his foes Boomstick: Po has survived being hit by a point blank range cannon ball twice dodged Swords and arrows at a rapid pace trained an entire nation of pandas in the ways of Kung Fu sort off defeated Tai Lung General Kai and Lord Shen single handily ''' Wiz: But he also is quite a coward and is still unfit if he uses up too much energy he will start to pant and be vulnerable to attack and also if he gives into open rage he leaves himself open to attack '''Boomstick: But with his fighting skill and unpredictability Po is one of the most skilled martieux artists in the world Po: My fist hungers for justice ..' Tummy Rumbles' . that was my fist ! Pre-Death battle Wiz: All the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Po was in the Valley of Peace eating dumplings along with the Furious Five when he sees a young warrior walking towards him Po gets off the table with the Dumplings and step's towards him Po: Who are you? Ryu: Greetings Young Warrior I am Ryu I have heard of your skill and have come to test it Po: Ok so serious let's see if you can test my awesomeness Ryu: This is not a joke Ryu grabs Po by the arm and slams him into the floor Po then gets up in an instant Po: Well if that's how you want to play pal then bring it on Ryu: I am ready for you Fight!! Ryu tries to hit Po the stomach with a punch but he dodges and hits Ryu in the chest with a punch Ryu charges up a Hadouken and fires it at po who is hit by the projectile Po then rolls into Ryu and starts punching him rapidly however Ryu uppercuts him Ryu then hits Po with Tatusumaki Senpukayu while gliding into him Po grabs Ryu and flings him into the ground Ryu then kicks Po in the face and fires another Hadoken Po dodges it and grabs a firing pan starts whacking Ryu's face with it Po: Hah who's tough now Ryu: Me I'm only getting warmed up Ryu grabs the frying pan and tosses it away hammering Po with punches and kicks Po manages to block most of the blows with ease and headbutts Ryu who responds by jabbing Po in the gut with a Joudan Sokutogeri and uppercutting him with the Shoruyken Po is sent sky high and falls to the ground Ryu fires several Hadokens at Po who steps back into a fireworks shop grabbing a torch he lights the fireworks which rocket towards the Hadoukens destroying them and hitting Ryu in the shoulder which injures him Ryu charges at Po and punches his face several times then trips him over grabbing his neck he then slams Po's face into the ground several times Po: Ow Ow this is just uncool Ryu: Although I am a focused warrior this is quite entertaining Po suddenly rolls into Ryu knocking him through a building damaging the warrior grabbing a frying pan he tries to smack Po with it but Po dodges and grabs a shovel the two exchange blows at a rapid pace seeming evenly matched Suddenly Ryu knocks away the shovel and brings his fist down upon Po's head causing the warrior to stumble back in dizziness while a group of bunnies look on scared for there champion Ryu punches him several times Po falls back into a wagon then starts it up driving into Ryu and hitting him with his feet of Fury the two exchange blows at a rapid pace while driving at over 100mph Ryu: You are a tough warrior but neither of us have reached our full potential Po: Ok I have had enough of this chit chat Ryu: I will defeat you. Po: No more chatting Ryu suddenly uppercuts Po but the Dragon Warrior responds kicking Ryu again the wagon goes out of control diving through the streets Ryu then lifts Po up and he is hit in the face several times by a bunch of signs Po: Ow Ow have a taste of your own medicine Ryu: What Po starts slamming Ryu with attacks hitting him against the wall suddenly the two drive into Mr Ping's noodle shop Mr Ping: Po what are you doing Po: Sorry Dad Both scream as the Wagon slams into the checkout a cloud of dust appears Po is on a table and gets up as a cloud of dust appears at the Checkout Suddenly Ryu appears with red hair and walks towards Po angry Po: Woah you ok Pal Evil Ryu: No more jokes your dead Po punches Ryu but he kicks Po in the gut with the Joudan Sokutogeri and grabs a table slamming it over Po as a group of bunnies scream Po responds battered and knocks Ryu into a wall crashing right through it Ryu rages and charges at Po smacking and whacking the warrior Po dodges most of his blows and hits him with a Bunch of cymbals clapping them at each of Ryu's head the two continue to exchange blows climbing up the stairs to the Jade Palace Po begins to pant as he goes up the stairs while blocking punches Po: Woah ha woo stairs Ryu: Take this Ryu uppercuts Po with such force that he goes flying into the second floor in the Jade Palace ripping a hole through the building Evil Ryu leaps in and exchanges blows with Po they each smash through the wooden beams Suddenly Evil Ryu launches the Raging Deomen at Po who focuses and launches a Chi blast Po then rolls into Ryu Po: Time for a squashing Po bellyflops Ryu as they both fall through the ceiling crashing onto the Jade floor as both fall on the floor Ryi turns back from Evil Ryu into normal Ryu: Ugh let's finsh this I will not succumb to Evil's grasp Po: Your on Ryu's eyes grow blue and he leaps at Po they both Fire Hadokens and Chi blasts at each while knocking each other back with attacks Ryu glides over the Chi blasts and kicks Po in the gut Ryu charges up a massive blue beam while Po is enveloped by a Golden Chi Dragon both launch their attacks at each other entering in a struggle of beams suddenly a massive explosion of blue and Golden light breaks out levelling the Jade Palace The Furious Five and Villagers looks out anxiously the words Skadoosh are heard and a second golden beam erupts out through the Village and The Five rush to the scene Tigeress: Po where are you A figure emerges from the rubble it was a Panda he was bruised and battered but alive The Five: Po! Po gets up and glances around seeing nothing but a torn redhead and on the floor Po: You Shoundn't have messed with my awesomeness pal it didn't have to end like this it could have ended peacefully Po and the five walk away peacefully K.O!! Results Boomstick: Ouch for Ryu he took a beating Wiz: This was an extremely close match between the two they can easily counter each other's moves but Po emerges the victor for a variety of reasons first of all speed and Agility Boomstick: But Wiz Ryu is an accomplished martieux artist with amazing skill while Po is just a panda who taunts people Wiz: Actually Po is an accomplished martieux artist his agility allowed him to dodge most of Ryu's moves while taunting him and using his environment to his advantage and confusing Ryu Boomstick: And if anyone argues that Ryu has faced taunting Opponents before like Dan Hibiki Po's taunting is very effective while Dan's is pretty pathetic this would cause Ryu to lash out at Po who would dodge it with his skill Wiz: Also while Ryu could have ended Po with the Raging Deomen the only reason he didn't do it is that he rarely uses it against his foes preferring on raw strength and power to beat enemies and while the Power of Nothingness was strong Po's Chi form managed to beat the Entity Kai with ease who beat every Kung Fu master with ease with that kind of Power he can beat Ryu 'Boomstick: Po's durability allowed him to tank all of Ryu's abuse and respond back he has taken cannon blasts to the face Ryu was just blown away ' Wiz: The Winner is Po Advantages and Disadvantages Po: Winner + Faster + Stronger + More intelligent + More Unpredictable + More Durable and was perfectly adapted to dealing with Ryu - Not as skilled - Not as much experience - Less of an arsenal Ryu: Loser + More skilled fighter + More of an arsenal + More experience - Was slower - Weaker - Not as smart - More predictable - Played right into Po's hands with his fighting style and wasn't as agile Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome TN for this fight How many stars would you rate this battle (Ryu VS Po)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Fistfight